Bullied: The Tris Prior story- Modern day
by Allweneedisfiction
Summary: Tris Prior has been bullied since second grade by the popular group. She lives with her abusive and drug addicted mother. She wants things to change since she's going back to high school for her last year. What happens if things do change? What if she stops getting bullied? What happens if she falls in love? You want answers? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N Hey guys, this is my second story and I hope you like it! Please enjoy!**

 _My name is Beatrice Natalie Prior, Tris for short. I'm seventeen years old and I go to Allegiant High. For some people, high school is fun and the parties are considered 'off the hook'. But for me... It's like living in Hell. I get bullied constantly by the populars. Four, Christina, Will, Al, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Edward, Myra, Peter, Drew, Molly, Eric and Lauren. The girls are cheerleaders and the boys are football players. I'm one of the smart kids in school, I always get straight A's on tests and homework. That's one of the reasons why they bully me. Not just them though, the whole school picks on me. I'm what they call a smart ass. My life at home is hell too. My parents weren't supportive at all. My dad is abusive but he left us five years ago, my mom is abusive and also a drug addict, and my older brother Caleb left for college two years ago and I never heard from him since. My mom and I live in a house that everyone calls 'The drug house'. The name says it all. After school, I go to my job at a small diner. My two only friends, Robert and Susan Black work there too. They're always there for me when I need them, including my boss, Joanna Reyes. She's a very sweet woman. She always tells me to go to the church if I have any troubles, I sometimes go with her when i'm not busy._

 _The popular kids have been bullying me since second grade. Christina, Will, and Al used to be my friends in Kindergarden and first grade but the others turned them against me. But when I get out of high school, i'm going to college to become a detective. Caleb went to college to become a science teacher. I've sent him e-mails but he never responds. I just shake it off because he's probably busy, but sometimes I think he's just ignoring me. Hopefully he'll start responding to them, I miss him very much._

 _My name is Beatrice Natalie Prior, and this is my story._

 **A/N This is the first chapter of my second fanfic, the second chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm sitting at my computer desk typing on my laptop. I'm writing an e-mail to Caleb, I just hope he responds.

 _Dear Caleb,_

 _It's your sister Beatrice, I just wanted to write to you because i'm nervous about going back to school for my last year. Not nervous, Scared. I'm scared that the popular group is gonna bully me. I know they will. They've been doing it every year since second grade and I hope I can get through this year. Hopefully I don't go to the same college as them when I do get out. Anyway, i'm being selfish, dad would hit me if he saw what I was typing. Thank god he's not here anymore. Mom's not doing good at all, she has a pimp that beats her. They're both downstairs, probably doing drugs. When I went downstairs to get something to eat, they were making out on the couch. They told me that they were gonna go out for the night. She comes home with a new man every night, sometimes she doesn't come home and is gone for two to three days. Robert, Susan, and Joanna are doing good. Joanna taught me how to play piano and Robert and Susan taught me how to play the guitar. It was really fun! I learned how to play both instruments in one month of summer! I spent the rest of the summer writing songs. I wrote a bunch of them! You're probably not gonna waste your time by reading this. I bet you have better things to do then talk to me. I just wanted you to know how I was doing. I hope you're doing good in college. I love you. Please respond soon._

 _Love Beatrice_

I click the send button and get up off my chair to take my plate down to the kitchen. I get down there and I see my mom and her pimp getting there shoes on.

"I thought you guys left ten minutes ago."

"Shut up, smart ass!" Mom snaps

"I'm sorry, I just thought you guys were gone."

"We're leavin' right now, sweetie." Her pimp, John tells me with a smile on his face.

"Why are you in such a rush to get rid of us! Do you have friends coming over or something! Oh wait, you don't have friends! You know why?! 'Cause you're a little smart ass!" She shouts

"I do have friends! Joanna, Robert and Susan! Remember them?!" I shout back

She walks over to me, pulls her arm back, and slaps me across the face.

"Don't talk back to me, brat! That's also the reason why you don't have friends at school to talk to!" She shouts

"Alright, Nat we gotta go. Leave the girl alone." John says

"Fine, lets go." She says

"I love you, mom" I say, and I mean it

"Whatever." She says and then leaves while John just stands there

"You alright?" He asks

"Yea, i'm fine. She's been the way she is a month after my dad left."

"Don't let it get to ya, she snaps at everyone like that. Drugs are doin' the job." He says

"Why are you sticking up for me like this?" I ask

"Just tryin' to help ya out. I'll see ya later, sweetie." He says and leaves

I go to the kitchen and clean my plate off and then I go upstairs to play the guitar that Joanna bought me after I finished my lesson. I feel safe when i'm holding my guitar. My dad has one, he took it when he left. I used to play with it all the time before he became abusive, he let me play it, and Caleb. I start playing a christian song by Chris Tomlin called "All to us".

 **All to us: By Chris Tomlin**

Precious cornerstone (#2)

Sure foundation

You are faithful

To the end

We are waiting

On you Jesus

We believe

You're all to us

Let the glory of your name

Be the passion of the church

Let the righteousness of God

Be a holy flame that burns

Let the saving love of Christ

Be the measure of our lives

We believe you're all to us

Only Son of God

Sent from Heaven

Hope and mercy

At the cross

You are everything

You're the promise

Jusus, you are all to us

So let the glory of your name

Be the passion of the church

Let the righteousness of God

Be a holy flame that burns

Let the saving love of Christ

Be the measure of our lives

We believe

You're all to us

(Repeat the second verse of song)

You're all to us (#3)

Yes, you are

You're all to us (#3"

You are

When this passing

World is over

We will see you

Face to face

And forever

We will worship

Jesus, you are all to us (#2)

You're everything to us

Once i'm done singing the song, I go downstairs to get a glass of water. I go back upstairs to brush my teeth and put my pj's on. Once i'm in my bed, I look at my alarm clock and it says that it's 9:00 p.m. I lay my head back on my pillow and fall asleep.

 **A/N I'm sorry that I put the lyrics of the song on. I think it's really good, though. Please review. The next chapter is with Tris being bullied. Goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up to the loud beeping of my alarm clock. I groan and slam my hand on the snooze button to shut it off. I get out of my bed and go to my closet and take out a pair of blue jeans, a plain blue shirt, and a jean jacket. I set them on my bed and take a 10 minute shower. When i'm done, I put my clothes on, get my cup of water, and walk downstairs to get breakfast. The only things we have are three apples and two twelve packs of beer. I just grab an apple off the counter and get a new glass of water. I want to eat a little healthy because I looked on the school website and saw that they're having talent shows through the school year. They're announcing them on random days. I want to sign up because I want to sing my songs for the entire school to hear, and hopefully get respect from all of them. I know Susan, Robert, and their other friends will help me by playing the instruments. After i'm done eating, I go upstairs to get my laptop, guitar, book bag, and jean jacket and then go back downstairs to put my shoes on. I get another apple from the counter and walk out the door to the bus stop. I don't want to take the bus because of the cool kids bullying me but I have to because it'll take an hour to walk there. The bus pulls up and I get on and take the front seat. All of the kids in the back are talking and laughing. I look back and find all of the cool kids staring at me.

"What are you lookin' at, stiff?!" Four yells to me

I look to the front of the bus again and try to ignore the way they're talking to me.

"So stiff, how was your summer, did you turn into a slut like your mother?" Christina yells to me

"I bet she did." Peter says

"How many guys did you sleep with, stiff?" Will asks

"10? 15? 20?" Eric asks

"Probably pregnant." Molly says. All of the others start laughing.

I feel the need to cry but I ignore that feeling and try to ingnore them. They keep talking about me through out the whole bus ride. When we get there, I grab my stuff and quickly get off the bus. I get to the music room and am greeted by Mrs. Tori.

"Hello Tris, how was your summer?" She says with a smile

"Not good at all."

"Are Four and his friends bullying you again?" She says with a frown

"Yea, they've been at it since second grade."

"Do you want me to have a talk with them?" She says

"No, they'll think i'm to weak and pick on me more."

"Alright." She says with a frown on her face

"My summer was kinda fun, my friends taught me how to play the piano and the guitar." I say with a smile and hold up my guitar case

"Really? Cool! Maybe you can sign up for all of the talent shows." She says with a smile

"That's what I was planning to do. I wrote a bunch of songs."

"That's good, I can't wait to hear them." She says

"Yea, I can't wait for everybody to hear them."

She goes back to work and I look at my schedule. It says:

1\. Math - Mrs. Black

2\. Social Studies - Mr. Black

3\. English - Mrs. Watts

4\. Science - Ms. Matthews

5\. Lunch

6\. Spanish - Mrs. Diaz

7\. Music - Mrs. Tori

8\. Gym - Mr. Amar and Mr. Max

9\. Study lab (All classes) - All teachers

I put my guitar on the instrument table. The bell rings and I head to my first period class. When I get there, I see Four, Lauren, Peter, Will, Christina, and other kids sitting in the back so I sit in the front.

"Here's the slut, everybody." Four announces and everybody laughs

I just ignore them until the teacher comes in.

"Hello class. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Black. I will be your math teacher for the whole year. When I call your name please say 'here'.

"Christina Rose Kravitz."

"Here"

"Four"

"Here"

"Lauren Justine Teller"

"Here"

"Peter Miles Hayes"

"Here"

"William Lloyd Hughes"

"Here"

"Kenneth Joseph Hill"

"Here"

"Tony Samuel Smith"

"Here"

"Beatrice Natalie Prior"

"Please don't call me that."

"Well, that is your name." She says with a smile.

"Please call me Tris."

"That's a nickname, I don't except nicknames." She says

"You call the guy in the back, Four."

"That's because it's on the list." She says

"Yes, but it's still a nickname."

"What's your problem with the name, Beatrice." I ask

"Yea, seriously what's your problem with it, stiff?" Four says

"I think it's a name for ugly girls." Christina says

They all laugh and Mrs. Black glares at them.

"My father only called me Beatrice when he was about to hit me."

Everybody stares at me while I look down at my desk. Then Four and the others start to laugh while Mrs. Black stares at me in shock.

"Wonder why he hit you?!" Four says sarcastically

"Probably because she's a smartass!" Christina says

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Black snaps at them

"It's funny." Four says

"There's nothing funny about child abuse!" She says

We all stare at her in silence.

"There will be no bullying in my classroom, do you all understand?"

We all nod our heads.

"Great, now lets begin class." She says

She teaches us a good lesson in my opinion, I took notes while all of the others just sat there and stared at the board. When the bell rings, they run out the door, excited to get out.

"Tris?" Mrs. Black says

"Yes?"

"My daughter, Susan Black knows a Beatrice Prior. She came to my house all the time." She says

"Yea, well i'm her."

"I thought you looked familiar, I really missed seeing you, Tris" She says

"I missed you, too. I'll see ya later." I smile

The day flys by and I end up in music class. I sit alone in the back and Mrs. Tori begins to speak.

"Hi everyone, my name is Mrs. Tori but you can just call me Tori. I will be your music teacher for this whole year. Now, has anyone written any songs over the summer?"

We all raise our hands and Tori smiles happily.

"Great! Who wants to sing first?" She says

Everybody keeps their hands up while I put mine down. Tori looks at me while I do so.

"Tris, since you don't have your hand up. I'll pick you." She says with a smile

Everyone watches me as I go to the instrument table and pick up my guitar and walk to the front of the room.

"So! What's your song called?" Tori says

"It's called " So small" I say **This song is from Carrie Underwood**

"Whenever you're ready." She says

 **So small**

Yeah, yeah

What you got if you ain't got love

The kind that you just want to give away

It's ok to open up

Go ahead and let the light shine through

I know it's hard on a rainy day

You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone

But don't run out on your faith

(Chorus)

Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

And what you've been out there searching for forever

Is in your hands

And when you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else

Seem so small

(End of chorus)

It's so easy to get lost inside

A problem that seems so big at the time

It's like a river that's so wide

It swallows you whole

While you're sitting 'round thinking about what you can't change

And worrying about all the wrong things

Times's flying by

Moving so fast

You better make it count cause you can't get it back

(Repeat chorus)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Repeat chorus)

Oh it sure makes everything else

Seem so small

Yeah yeah

 **End of song**

Everybody stares wide eyed at me. Tori begins to clap and everyone else, except for my bullies, follow suit.

"That was amazing, Tris! Awesome job!" Tori says

I walk back to my seat smiling.

"Show off." Four says as I walk back to my chair

That wiped the smile right off my face.

I zone out on everybody while they sing their songs. By the time I zone back in, the bell rings and i'm off to gym.

 **A/N Done with this chapter. I hope you all liked it! Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm in the locker room with all of the other girls. We're getting dressed in our gym clothes. When we get out, all of the boys are already there and our teachers tell us to come over. We walk over and stand behind the boys.

"Alright, listen up! My name's Mr. Max and this is Mr. Amar!" He says, pointing at the man next to him.

"But you can call us Max and Amar. We're gonna be your gym teachers for the whole year. You may know my wife, Mrs. Tori." Amar says

"You two are married?" Christina asks in surprise

"Yes, we are. Now lets get this class started! We're gonna start of by playing basketball. Girls first." Amar says

Me and the other girls go by the basket ball hoops and I put my hair in a pony tail. All the boys just sit there and wait. Max gives us the ball and we start the game.

15 minutes later

My team wins the game and Christina, Molly, Myra, and the other girls don't look happy about it. And neither do the boys as they walk to the hoops and take our places. Four purposely bumps into me. I stumble a little bit but I keep on walking to the bleachers. I sit down and I hear all of the other girls talking about me and laughing. I feel like crying but I just try to ignore them like I always have. I just sit here by myself and watch the boys play basketball.

15 minutes later

Once the boys are done, Max and Amar tell us to get in the showers and then get dressed and head for our study lab periods.

I'm the first one in the girls' locker room. I go to my locker, take out my school clothes and put them on the bench next to a shower and I hop in. It takes me 5 minutes to shower, but when I hop out, I look at the bench and my clothes are gone. I cover myself with my towel and turn around to find the girls and the boys with my clothes and their phones in their hands. Christina walks up to me and slaps me across the face and then Four walks up to me.

"You think you're so much better than us, ha?" He shouts at me. And then he pulls the towel off my body and pushes me down. Him and all of the others take pictures of me while I just lay there and try to cover my self with my arms.

"STOP! What the hell did I do!?" I shout at them

They just laugh and keep on taking pictures of me.

"Hey! What the hell's going on in there!" Max shouts

They all put their phones away and stop laughing. Max and Amar come over and look at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Amar yells at them

They all just look at him and don't say a word. I stand up, get my towel back around my body, grab my clothes and run out of the locker room and out of the gym. I run as fast as I can to the girls room and change into my clothes, I go to my locker and get my belongings and run out of the school crying. I hear footsteps chasing after me and I turn around to find Max and Amar.

"Tris! Wait come back!" Amar shouts after me

"Tris! Please come back!" Max shouts to me

I just ignore them and keep on running to my house. When I get there, I run up to my room and jump on my bed and start crying. I cry and sob, but then I hear a knock at my door. I look up and I see John at my door.

"You alright?" He says

"No, not really."

"Did those kids bully you again?" He says

"Yea, they did something that I never thought they'd do."

"What did they do?" He asks as he sits on my bed

"You don't wanna hear 'bout my problems."

"Oh c'mon, tell me. I got time." He says with a smile

"Alright, my classmates and I played a game of basketball in gym. It was girls vs. girls and boys vs. boys. My team won the game but the girls that I was against, who are my bullies, weren't to happy about it. So when I was taking a shower, I had my clothes on the bench. But when I got out, my clothes were gone and I was only in a towel. So when I turned around, all of the girls and boys were standing there with my clothes and their phones. This girl named Christina came up to me and slapped me across the face and this guy named Four-"

"Four? That's that kids name?" John says

"No, i'm pretty sure it's a nickname."

"I sure hope so." He says

"Yea, anyway. Four came up, yelled at me, and took the towel away from me. He pushed me to the ground and him and all of the other kids started taking pictures of me on their phones while I was just laying there trying to cover myself with my hands. Then the gym teachers came in and stopped it, then I just got my towel and my clothes, ran out of the locker room and the gym, got changed in the girls bathroom, grabbed all of my things and ran out of the school."

"Wow, those kids just won't give you a break, ha?" He says

"I guess not."

"What are your teachers gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. Probably nothing."

"Well, how 'bout you go back to school tomorrow and act like what they did to you didn't affect you at all."

"I guess I can do that."

"Good." He looks at his watch

"Oh I gotta go, I need to meet your mother at the bar. I'll see ya later." He says and walks out

After he leaves, I go on my Laptop and get onto Facebook to see if Susan and Robert are on. I see that they're not, so I spend 15 minutes digging around and looking at new posts and pictures. I don't know why but I search for Four. When all of his posts come up... I see something shocking. I see naked pictures of me laying curled up on the floor in the girls locker room. My heart starts beating very fast and I can barely breathe. I click on the pictures and I see comments from his friends.

Comments:

ChristinaRKravitz: Haha! Nice pics Four, mine were all blurry.

WillLloyd: It was hilarious!

Rockin' Hayes: I got a video of it!

MollyTAtwood: Me 2!

EdwardBLamb: Me 3! Myra's got some good pics!

MyraAGraceland: It's true! I just posted it! Check it out!

No more comments

I get off of Four's page and quickly go on to Myra's page. There I see it! She posted it one minute ago. I click on the video and I see me laying on the floor and all of the others laughing and taking pictures and videos of me. I quickly slam my laptop close and start to cry. I don't know why they pick on me like that. But I want it to stop. I get off my chair and run downstairs into the kitchen. I grab a steak knife and softly put it to my throat. But I set it down on the counter and run back upstairs.

"Oh my God, what am I gonna do." I say aloud

Four's P.O.V

We all watch Tris as she runs out of the locker room. Amar runs after her and Max stays put for a minute.

"We're all gonna talk about this later. You all better stay here when that bell rings." He tells us and goes to follow Amar.

Once he's gone we all start laughing and we look at the pictures and videos that we took. We all gather around Myra to watch the video that she took and the whole room is filled with laughter. As I watch it, I feel some guilt but I shake it away and laugh with the others. We all go onto our Facebook accounts and post the pictures and videos. When Max and Amar come back, they have all of our teachers with them.

"In the gym! Now!" Tori tells us

We all walk out of the girl's locker room and into the gym and sit on the bleachers. Our teachers stand and look at us all with angry and disapproving looks.

"You all should be ashamed with yourselves." Mrs. Black says

"You all did a very terrible thing to that girl" Mr. Black says

"So what?!" Christina says

"What do you mean, "So what"?!"

"She should've had it coming! She's a smartass!"

"Well that's a detention for you, Ms. Kravitz." Max says

"Does anyone else have something to say?" Amar says

We all just stare at them.

"If you ever do something like that again, you will all get a months detention and none of you will ever play football or do cheerleading again. Do you understand?" Tori says

We all shake our heads and they tell us to go to our study lab classes.

When we get there, we all start laughing and talking about how funny it was to do that to Tris instead of doing homework. When the bell rings, we all run out of the school and into the bus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I look across the room at my digital alarm clock sitting on my night stand next to my bed. It's 2:30 and I have to get to work at the diner. I get my red diner uniform that has the name of the diner written on the back. The diner is called "Amity". I put it on, tie my hair back, and walk to the bus station. I had to wait fifteen minutes while I sat on the bench with my bag next to me. It has my wallet, phone, book, earbuds, song book, charger, house key, diner notebook, and diary in it. I read my book called, "Looking for Alaska" by John Green until the bus got here. I put it back in my bag and enter the bus. I take my seat in the front and look on my phone to see what everyone is saying about the video and all of the pictures on Facebook. The last time I checked, which was twenty minutes ago, there was only five or six comments and the same amount of likes. But now, there are over thirty comments and thirty - five likes. I quickly put my phone back in my bag so that I don't start crying and just look out the window. The bus stops next to the diner. I get out, thank the driver, and walk off the bus and into the diner. I see Robert and Susan waiting tables and I go to the employee room and put my bag on one of the hooks and walk out the door with my diner notebook. I go to Johanna's office to pick up my id card.

"Hello Beatrice!" She says happily

"Hi Johanna."

"How've you been?"

"Not so good."

"Are those kids still bullying you?"

"Yea, they pulled a terrible stunt on me in the girl's locker room and they took pictures and videos of me and put them all on Facebook."

"Oh my gosh. Beatrice i'm so sorry!" She exclaims as she gets up off her chair and walks over to give me a hug.

"Thanks Johanna, it's nothing new though."

"You should come to church with me sometime. It can get your mind off all of those kids."

"Maybe I will, Johanna. I don't know. I'm gonna get to work."

I walk out of her office and go to work.

 **After work**

I walk back to the bus stop with my bag and tips that I added up to $200. I look at my phone and see that it's 12:00 at midnight. I've been working for ten hours. It's a good thing I only work on Fridays. The diner is a very busy place on Fridays and the customers are very kind and give me, Robert, and Susan $10 tips, sometimes bigger. I get $200 or more every Friday night because I work hard and I live in 'the drug house'. The bus gets here five minutes after I do and I get on the bus and write in my diary. I haven't written in it for a long time.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The populars did the meanest and cruelist thing ever to me. They took pictures and videos of me naked and put them all on Facebook. I have no idea what I did to deserve all of this, but I must've done something. Mom's still mom, Caleb still won't talk to me, and I still don't know where dad is. I want my family back._

I finish my diary entry and I see my house when I look out the window. The driver stops the bus and opens the door for me. I thank him and walk to my house and get inside. I reach into my bag and pull out a bottle of water that I got from the diner and pour it in a glass and put three ice cubes in it. I walk upstairs to my room, put my bag on my desk chair, take off my uniform and put it in my hamper, put on my pj's, brush my teeth, charge my phone, and get into bed. I fall asleep right after my head hits the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up when I hear a loud smashing sound downstairs, followed by yelling. I look at the clock and it says 7:48 a.m. I run down the stairs and find my mom and John fighting.

"You bastard! You can't take the money from me!" Mom yells

"I gave you that money! You said it was for Tris going to college but you lied and spent it on yourself!" John yells back

"I did not spend that money on myself!"

"Really? Then how did you get all that expensive clothing and drugs!?"

"That's none of your business!"

"It is my business, Natalie! I gave you that money so that Tris could go to college and get out of this hell hole!"

"I can do whatever I want with the money! I don't care if it belongs to my daughter! I don't care about her!"

"Well you should!"

"Go to hell!"

"Guys, please stop!" I yell at them

"Oh shut up, you brat!" Mom yells at me

"No! I don't need the money because i've been getting straight A's since second grade and people get scholarships for college when they get good grades like that, mom! But you don't care! You just said so yourself! Caleb left us for a reason! It was bacause of you! And guess what, you wanna know why dad abused you and left us? It was all because of you! You drank in the house sometimes and you knew that dad was religious and didn't like it! That was the reason why he started hitting you! I know that wasn't a good reason for a husband to hit his wife! But you were and are so unbelievable and careless and selfish towards everyone! The only family you have now is me and i'm going off to college after I graduate and i'm never coming back here! Caleb resents you! Dad resents you! And I resent you too!"

By the time i'm done. She looks at me with so much anger and she throws her arm back and then slaps me across the face. John grabs her and tries to calm her down.

"If you ever talk to me like that again i'll kill you! You understand me?!" She screams at me

Mom shakes John off of her.

"Get the hell off me, John!" She yells at him

She looks at both of us and then walks out the door and slams it shut.

"Are you ok?" John says

"Yea, i'm fine."

He walks over to me and puts his hand on the cheek that my mom slapped. He takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen and opens the freezer to get me an ice pack. He gives it to me and I put it on my cheek.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He says again

"Yea. I'm fine."

He takes the ice pack off and puts his hand back on my cheek and lightly pushes me against the counter. He puts his face to my ear.

"Tris. I love you, I always have. I know your suffering, I can help you get out of here." He says in my ear

He lifts his head away from my ear and looks at me with a loving smile on his face. He comes toward me again and kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me up off my feet for a few seconds and walks us both to the couch and lays me down and then lays on top of me. We continue kissing and talking for 20 minutes and then his phone viberates. He gets off of me and we both just sit on the couch while he answers a text message.

He looks back at me.

"Well, I gotta go get your mom outta jail."

"Oh dear god! What did she do?"

"She walked into a restaurant and asked for a seat but the person said that they were full and that she had to wait and she freaked out on the waitresses and waitors and hit the boss. She was drunk of course."

"Oh dear god. Please get her out, I need to do some things."

"Alright. I'll see you later." He gets up off the couch and walks out the door.

Once he's gone, I go upstairs to get my phone and I call up Marcus Eaton so that I can ask him for a job at his mansion. He's the governor and I need something to do that can keep me busy. His assistant answers the phone on the third ring.

"This is Marcus Eaton's mansion, how may I help you?" She asks

"Hello, my name is Beatrice Prior and i'm calling because I need another job."

"Ok, let me see on my computer if we have open positions."

"Ok, thank you." I say

I hear typing in the backround and a computer mouse clicking. I keep the phone to my ear as she searches on her computer and she comes back on.

"There's a position open for you!" She says

"Seriously, what is it?"

"A maid. Sorry that it's not anything spectacular but the other maid died three weeks ago from a heart attack."

"Oh my god, that's terrible."

"Oh yea I know tell me about it. So, would you like the position?"

"Yea sure, i'll take it."

"Great! You have to have an interview with Marcus Eaton, though. He needs to interview you to see if your good enough to work at his mansion."

"Ok. Sure. Do I need to bring anything to show him i'm good for the job?"

"No. His assistant is great with computers and he will look up your school records and everything else about you."

"Ok. When should I be there?"

"Let me check with Marcus Eaton? Hold for a minute, he just walked into the room."

I sit on my bed, waiting for the woman to tell me when I should be there.

"Mr. Eaton said to be here in 20 minutes. Is that ok?"

"Yea, I live 15 minutes from his mansion so i'll be fine."

"Great. I will let the security know that you're coming by. What's your name again?"

"Beatrice Prior."

"Ok. I'll tell them. Goodbye!"

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and put it in my bag. I brush my teeth and put some nice clothes on and walk out the door towards the bus stop. The bus comes around the corner 2 minutes later. It's kind of strange how the bus always comes around when I need it. The bus driver always know when I need a lift. She opens the doors for me and I pay her and sit down behind her.

As she drives, I stare at her and wait till she stares back at me. When she does I ask her the question that has been bugging me for awhile.

"How do you know when I need a ride?" I ask her

"There are cameras at every bus stop." She smiles

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yea. I thought you would get suspicious."

We stay quiet for the rest of the ride and I read my book. The bus stops and I see the mansion. I get up off my seat, thank the driver, and get off the bus. I walk to the gates and press the buzzer to let the security know that i'm waiting.

"What's your name?" The person asks from the speaker

"Beatrice Prior."

"Come on in." The man says

I hear the gates unlock and they open for me and I walk to the mansion door. I knock three times and the door opens. I look at the man and immediately recognize him.

"Dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Beatrice. Is that you?" He says

"Yes. It is."

He smiles and laughs.

"I haven't seen you in forever. Come here and give me a hug."

He puts his arms out and he waits for me to come to him. But I just stand there and look at him.

He put his arms down and looks at me with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry that I left you." He says to me

He opens the door for me to come in and I walk in and cross my arms and stare at him.

"Why did you leave me and Caleb with mom?" I ask

"I got tired of her disrespectfulness and that's why I left."

"And you didn't think that Caleb and I would've wanted to come with you?"

He looks at me with guilt written on his face.

"Beatrice, please."

"Don't call me Beatrice. The people at school make fun of me because you named me that." I say to him

"I named you Beatrice because that was the name of your great grandmother." He tells me

"Ok whatever. I came here for my interview with Marcus Eaton. Where's his office?"

"I'll lead you to him. Follow me." He says

I follow him upstairs and he leads me through a door into a big beautiful room. I see Marcus sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hello Ms. Prior. I see that you and Andrew have the same last name so you must be his daughter. Right?"

"Yes. He's my father." I say to him

"Alright, well let's get started with this interview. Shall we? Just to let you know, it's only going to take five minutes."

I sit at the front of his desk and my father sits next to Marcus with a laptop. Marcus looks at my files and back at me.

"So it says here that you go to Allegiant High and you're seventeen years old. You have been getting straight A's since Kindergarden. And-."

He looks down at the papers with a shocked look on his face. I begin to get scared.

"And you've been bullied since second grade by a bunch of kids at your school."

"Yes. They bully me because I get good grades and other reasons that don't make sense to me."

"Ha? I got a letter sent home that said that my son Tobias and his friends harrassed a girl in the locker rooms. Was that girl you?" He asks

"Yes. But who's your son? The person that bullies me the most is this guy named Four."

"That's him. My son Tobias calls himself Four because his mother died when he was four years old."

"Oh, so he lives here too?"

"Yes. He does. He's doing homework right now. And i'm sorry to tell you this but you will be his maid on weekends."

I look at him with a scared look on my face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine. When do I get started?"

"Now. Andrew, go get her maid uniform."

"Yes sir." My father says to him

He comes back with the maid uniform and Marcus tells me to put it on and then go check on Tobias.

I walk to Four's room in my uniform and I find that it's open. His back is facing me and I gently knock on the door.

He turns around to look at me and he laughs.

"Can't believe my father hired you to be my new maid. All you are is a smart ass." He says

I just ignore it.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

He turns back to his desk and works on his homework.

"Get me a grilled cheese sandwhich, tomato soup, and a glass of coke, slave." He says

I just stand there until he turns around and looks at me with a scowl on his face.

"What are you looking at, stiff?"

"You." I reply

"Go get my food."

"Not until you say 'please'."

He slams his pencil down and angrily gets up off his seat and looks at me.

"Come in here and close my door." He says

I do what he says and I walk over to him.

He then roughly grabs my arm and throws me to the ground. I groan in pain and look up at him. He grabs me again and throws me onto his bed and he tries to take my pants off but I kick him in the stomach and run out of the room and into the kitchen. I go up to the chef.

"Tobias Eaton wants a grilled cheese sandwhich, tomato soup, and a glass of coke." I tell him

He nods

"Coming right up." He says

I wait for 30 minutes and he hands me a tray with the food on it. I thank him and I walk up to his room and I find him sitting at his desk, still doing homework.

I get scared but I walk over to him anyway and set the tray down and quickly make my way to the door.

"Wait!" Four says, turning around in his seat

I turn around and stare at him with a nervous look on my face.

"What?" I say angrily

"I'm sorry, ok." He says

"Yea, right." I try to walk out the door again.

"Hey!" He shouts

"What?!" I shout back

"I am sorry! Now stop being a bitch and except my apology!"

"No. You and your asshole friends have been bullying me since second grade! Calling me names, insulting me, and physically and mentally hurting me. I'm tired of it! My life at school sucks and so does my life at home! My mom is an abusive drug addict! She's dating a 46 year old pimp who seduced me just an hour ago, and I fell for it! My older brother left two years ago for college and I've never heard from him since! My abusive christian dad left us five years ago and it turns out that he was living here the whole time as your father's assistant! My life is hell, Four! And you helped make it hell!"

Once i'm done, he looks at me with a shocked look on his face and it soon turns to a look of pity.

"Don't even give me that pity look on your face! I don't need it! I only got a job at this place because I like cleaning and it pays alot! I need money to buy a place after I finish college, which I don't need money for since i'm getting very good grades and i'm definitely getting scholarships! I have another job that doesn't pay much but the people that go there are so very kind that they give me and two of my friends $30 tips or more! And I don't care what you and your friends say about me! At least I work hard in school and life and i'm actually gonna have a good future because I can take care of myself instead of having maids make food for me! You can't even make yourself a grilled cheese sandwhich and tomato soup! Or get yourself a glass of coke! I learned how to make everything when I was 5 years old!"

When I finish yelling at him, I begin to walk out the door but he grabs me and turns me around and takes my face in his hands and kisses me.

I stand there shocked as he kisses me and I push him away and run out of his room.

I run down stairs and get my bag out of the break room and begin to leave the house. But as I open the door, I hear Four.

"Tris! Wait!" I look at him as he runs down the stairs towards me and I run out of the house towards the bus stop.

I sit down on the bench and wait for the bus. I just sit there and think about what just happened and i'm broken out of my thoughts when the bus pulls up in front of me. I get up off the bench and board the bus and sit down.

It takes 15 minutes to get home. The bus driver pulls up in front of my house and I get off and run into my house and close the door. I spend the rest of the day cleaning up the house because it's so damn messy and it smells awful. Doing both mine and my mom's laundry, washing dishes, cleaning out the fridge which was filled with old alcohol, mopping the kitchen floor, vaccuming the carpets, washing everywhere around the house until it was clean. By the time i'm done, mom comes home at 10 p.m. and freezes when she sees how clean the house is. She looks at me and she doesn't look happy at all.

"What did you do to my house, you bitch!" She screams at me

"I cleaned it for you. I thought you'd be happy." I say

"Well, i'm not!"

I run upstairs to my room and lock my door and lay on my bed and cry.

I cry until I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake up at 10:00 a.m on a Sunday morning. I quickly get out of bed, remembering that I have a job to get to at Marcus Eaton's mansion. I take a quick shower and put on my maid uniform and grab my bag and walk out of my house and to the bus stop. It takes five minutes for it to get here and I step onto the bus and take a seat. I read my book all the way there and I get off when it stops in front of the gates that surround Marcus Eaton's house. I ring the buzzard and the speaker comes on.

"Who's this?" He asks

"I'm Beatrice Prior. Tobias Eaton's maid."

"Come on in." He says

The gates swing open and I walk to the front door and knock on it. The door opens and I see Evelyn Eaton.

"Oh, hello." She says

"Hi." I say back

"You must be my son's to maid. I'm Evelyn Eaton, his mother and Marcus's wife." She says

"Hi. I'm Tris Prior."

"Right, Andrew Prior's daughter. Come in." She says

I walk in and we go our separate ways. I take my bag to the break room and I make my way to Four's room. I'm pretty nervous to face him since he kissed me yesterday. I stand next to his closed door and I knock on it. The door swings open and i'm face to face with Peter.

He laughs in my face and he turns around and I see everyone else.

"Seriously Four. The stiff's your new maid." He says in between laughs

"Yea. I laughed when I found out, too." Four says

"Why do you wanna work here anyway?" Christina asks me

Everyone turns to look at me.

"Is that any of your business?" I tells her

"Don't talk to her like that, stiff!" Will says

"Whatever. Do you guys want anything?" I ask

"Yea. Tell the cook to order us pizza and wings." Four says without even looking at me

I stand in the doorway waiting for him to notice me and he turns around.

"What!?" He exclaims

"You forgot to say something." I reply

"No, I didn't! Now go order the food!" He yells at me

I angrily turn around and slam the door shut and walk down to the kitchen. I go over to the cook.

"Tobias and his friends want pizza and wings ordered." I tell him

"Comin' right up." He says and walks to the phone

I go back upstairs to find out what they want to drink. I don't even bother knocking and I just walk in. They all turn to me with scowls on their faces.

"Now what do you want?" Eric says

"I came to ask if any of you are thirsty."

"Get us five large bottles of coke and cups." Four says with an annoyed look on his face

I stand in the doorway waiting for him to say 'please'.

"Can you leave. We're tryin' to watch a movie." He says

"You don't know how to say please?" I say

"I don't have to say it cause this is my house and I don't have to you bitch."

I stand there and just look at him. He was totally different with me yesterday when he kissed me, but now he's treating me like shit like he usually does. He probably just kissed me because he wanted to get in my pants.

"Hello! Get the hell outta my room!" He shouts at me

I stare at him with resentment and I walk back down to the kitchen to get the bottles of coke.

"Hey, I need five big bottles of coke and twenty plastic cups." I tell the chef

He walks over to the fridge and gets the coke and pulls out plastic cups from one of the cupboards. He puts them all on a tray for me and I carry it up the stairs. It's kinda heavy but I managed to carry it all up without dropping anything. I walk into Four's room and set the tray down next to him. Nobody pays any attention to me so I just walk out of his room. I just wait downstairs by the front door until the pizza man comes 15 minutes later. I take the pizza and wings and the head maid comes to the door with Marcus's money. I walk up the stairs to Four's room again and put the pizza down in front of the t.v so they can all see it. Once I leave, they all go over to the pizza and wings and start eating.

 **The end of the day**

It's 8:00 p.m and my shift's over. All of Four's friends left an hour ago upon Marcus's request. Four usually goes to bed at 9:00 p.m and wakes up at 6:00 a.m because he wants to get enough sleep to exercise for football. I go up to his room with a glass of cold water and set it on the desk where he's sitting. He looks up at me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." And turns back to whatever he's working on

I look down at him for a second and begin to walk out of his room.

"Sure. Now you say thanks." I mutter

"What?" I hear him turn around in his chair.

"You could've said thank you for all the things that I did for you and your friends today. Now you decide to say it now, when we're alone." I say

He gets up from his chair and stands in front of her.

"Look, i'm sorry that i've been an ass to you when i'm around my friends. But, they can't know that I like you or they won't be my friends anymore. Ok." He says

"No. Not ok. Are you saying that you've had a crush on me since second grade and you were only picking on me to impress your friends?"

He takes a deep breath.

"Yes." He says, truthfully

I look at him with so much anger and turn away and walk to the door. But before I can get out, he grabs my arm and turns me around and shuts the door.

"Tris, i'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I try to shake his hand off my arm but he pulls me close and kisses me. I try to get his arm off of me but he takes my face in his hands and holds me against his lips. I start to melt in the kiss and I take my other hand and cup his cheek with it while he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me even closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to push myself a little closer. He begins to walk backwards toward his bed. We're still kissing when he turns me around and lightly pushes us both onto his bed. I don't know why I keep kissing him but I begin to think that it's because of how soft and warm his lips are. I feel his hands go to my pants and I feel him trying to pull them off and I stop him. He looks down at me with a questioning look on his face.

"This's going way to fast." I tell him

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. Listen, I gotta go but i'll see you at school tomorrow." I say as I get up off his bed and walk towards his door.

"Wait!" I turn back around and face him.

"What are you gonna be singing for the talent show tomorrow?" He asks me

"A song that I wrote. That's all that i'm tellin' ya." I turn around and exit his room and walk down the stairs towards the break room. I grab my things and walk out of the mansion towards the bus stop. I wait there for 5 minutes until the bus comes around the corner and I get on once the bus makes a complete stop. I sit down behind the bus driver and she drives away towards my house. I go on my phone and decide to play candy crush. I don't even bother going on any of the social media websites because i'm afraid to know how many people watched and reviewed the bathroom pictures and videos. I play the game all the way home. I don't even notice i'm home until the doors on the bus open. I get up off my seat and walk into my house and see something unpleasant going on in the living room.

My mom is on top of John and they're having sex with a blanket covering them up on the couch. I stand their, shocked. And then I decide to speak out.

"What are you guys doing?!" I ask

They look up at me. John looks shocked and my mom looks irritated.

"No, what are you doing!?" My mom yells at me

She gets up off of John and wraps the blanket around herself and walks over to me and slaps me across the face.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I scream and rub the cheek that she slapped.

"Don't use that language with me you ungrateful slut!" She screams

"If you don't want me to use that language with you then don't let me see you and your perverted boy friend having sex in the living room!" I scream back at her

She throws her arm back and slaps me across the face, again.

"You shut up right now!" She screams

I start crying and I can't stop the tears from escaping my eyes.

"Stop crying! And grow up!" She yells

I run up the stairs and hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see my mom and I keep on running up the stairs. I throw the door of my room open and slam it shut once i'm inside. I quickly lock it and then throw myself onto my bed and keep on crying. I hear my mom try to turn the knob and fail. She then pounds on the door.

"You better unlock this door right now!" She yells

I stay still on my bed. Hoping she will go away soon.

I hear her scream out of frusteration and run down the stairs. I get scared when she acts like that. I know it's all bacause of the drugs. I really want her to sober up but I don't think she will. I get up off my bed and quietly unlock my door. I feel my eyes begin to droop so I walk back to my bed and get under the covers and fall asleep.

 **4 hours later**

I open my eyes and I feel a hand softly running over my hair. It's really dark in here and I can't see anything but I know it's my mom who's sitting on my bed. I think she's sober because usually when she comes into my room at night, she roughly shakes me awake and starts yelling at me. But this is totally different, I've never seen her like this before. I just hope she changes soon. I want my mother back and I want John and all of those drugs gone. And most of all, I wanna have my family back.

I feel her kiss my head and get up off the bed. She walks over to my open door and she just stands there and looks at me. Not knowing that i'm awake.

"I love you so much, Beatrice. I will change. I promise."

She turns around and walks into the hallway and silently closes my door.

I just lay there and smile. Thinking about how my mother will be a real mother again.

I drift off again and dream about my coming new mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I wake up when I hear three knocks on my door. I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes and look up to find my mother wearing a gray nightgown and a gray robe. She's also wearing that beautiful smile that I haven't seen since my father left.

"Hey honey. Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast." She says and walks downstairs

I get up off my bed and walk to my closet to find something nice to wear for the talent show. I can't find anything nice so I go downstairs.

"Hey mom, do you have anything nice I can wear today?"

"Yea, I have a black cotton dress that I got for you last night after you went to bed. It's in my closet."

"Thanks."

I go upstairs to retrieve that new dress from my mom's closet. I open the doors of her closet and find the dress. I take it to my room and lay it flat on my bed and go to my closet again and take out a white and light blue plaid long sleeved shirt and blue jeans and put them on. I go back downstairs with my dress, guitar, purse, and bookbag and smell something delicious in the kitchen.

"Hey Tris, come sit down and eat." My mother says with a smile

I sit down and see beacon, pancakes, french toast, maple syrup, and milk.

"So, what are you gonna sing for the talent show?"

I look at her with a questioning face.

"I looked on the school's website and it said that there's a talent show today and there're gonna be short classes." She answers

"Oh. Well, i'm gonna sing a song that I wrote."

"Really, what's it called?"

"Mean. It's about bullying. You know, since i've been bullied since second grade by the same people."

"Oh. Well that's good."

"Yea. The teachers told us that our families are aloud to come and watch. Can you please come?"

"Of course. I was gonna come anyway." She smiles

"Cool."

"Oh. By the way, I got you some stuff to go along with the dress."

She gets a bag off of the table and gives it to me. I take it from her and see red lipstick, black eye shadow, a small pack of pony tails, black flats, and a black metal bracelet."

"This's all nice. Thanks."

She smiles and we keep on eating until it's almost time for the school bus to arrive.

"Mom. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"Why did you decide to change now?"

"Why does it matter, Tris?"

"It matters because I need to know that you're gonna stay this way from now on."

"I am gonna stay this way. And guess what?"

"What?"

She gets up from her seat at the table and walks to the trash can. And it contains all of the drugs that she's ever used.

"I threw it all away and I kicked John out and told him to never come back."

"But why mom? Why did you change?"

"Because I wanted to. I couldn't stand to see you like this and I knew I was hurting you and myself. That's why I changed."

"So you decided to change now, when you could've changed years ago?"

"Tris, please listen-"

"No! You put me through so much! Because of you dad left! Because of you Caleb left for college and never once spoke to us! I didn't have any support from you while I was being bullied and still don't! And you hit me almost everyday since dad left! Can't you see?! Dad and Caleb left us because of you! But you didn't care about any of that did you?! You only cared about yourself! You're wearing gray and being selfless after years of wearing slutty clothes and being selfish! This house is so clean it looks like it was when dad and Caleb were still with us! And you decide to change now?!"

After I finish, she has tears in her eyes and she looks at me with so much anger. All of a sudden, she swings her hand back and slaps me across the face harder then ever. I lose my balance and hit my head off the floor. I push myself up and look up at her in shock. I feel tears dripping from my eyes. She looks down at me with guilt written all over her face. I hurry to my feet and grab all of my stuff and run out of the house to my school bus stop.

I get there just in time for the bus to stop. The doors open and I hurry in to get an empty seat. Four and his friends see me sit down and they start picking on me.

"Hey stiff! Where'd you get that guitar?! I thought you and your slutty mother were broke as hell!" Peter yells from the back of the bus and everybody laughs, except for Four.

"Why are you gonna perform?! You probably don't have any talent!" Eric yells

"Yea! Aren't you pregnant?!" Molly yells

"I bet she is! Wouldn't surprise me!" Christina yells

I look back at them and see Four looking out the window and not doing anything. I turn back to the front and just ignore all of them until we get to the school.

I hop off the bus and walk into the school and to my locker. I open it and put all of my things in it and get my math books and my purse and take them to my class. I go back to my locker and take out my guitar and turn around and bump into Tori.

"Oh. Hey Tris! How was your weekend?"

"It was alright."

"That's good. Do you want me to take your guitar to the music room?"

"Yea, can you?"

"Sure. I'll see ya later."

"See ya."

I walk back to my class and sit in my seat. I see everyone else talking while I just sit there and open my math book to the right page and take out my homework. The door slams shut and everyone goes quiet and the Mrs. Roberts walks to the front of the class.

"Did everyone do their homework?"

"Yes." We all answer

"Good."

She begins to walk around the room and collect our homework.

"So today. We will have short periods because of the talent show. You can sing whatever you want in all of them. You guys can talk for the rest of our short class while I grade your homework."

The rest of the day goes on like this until everyone who's participating is called to the music room while everyone else goes to the auditorium.

"Alright everyone, I want you all to line up and put your names on the list and the name of the song that you're gonna sing." Tori says

We all do what she tells us and we walk back to our seat afterwards.

"And girls. If you brought something fancy you can change into them now."

Me and all of the girls go to the bathrooms while the boys stay where they are.

I get into the first stall and slip on my black dress and flats and try not to pay any attention to the girls gossiping. I exit out of the stall and go to the sink and put my make up and bracelet on. I also pull my bangs back and put them in a ponytail that wraps around the rest of my hair. By that time all of the girls are out of the stalls and I just walk out of the bathroom and back to the music room.

Everyone just sits there and waits for the other girls to get back. And when they do, we all start walking to the auditorium.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We get to the auditorium from the back where nobody else can see us. We all line up and sit in chairs in the order we signed our names on the list. It's taped to the wall so we know when it's time for us to go on.

 **1\. Marlene Carter and Christina Kravitz-** **Girlfriend: By Avril Lavigne**

 **2\. Will Lloyd Hughes-** **Shooting Star: By Owl City**

 **3\. Four and Zeke and Uriah Pedrad-** **Neon light: By Blake Shelton**

 **4\. Eric Courtney and Peter Hayes-** **Cruise: By Flordia Georgia Line**

 **5\. Edward Lamb and Myra Graceland-** **Say Something: By A great big world and Christina Aguilera**

 **6\. Lynn Jenner-** **Complicated: By Avril Lavigne**

 **7\. Drew Roberts-** **Jealous: By Nick Jonas**

 **8\. Lauren Teller-** **Can't be tamed: By Miley Cyrus**

 **9\. Tris Prior-** **Mean: By herself** **(AN: In real life, written by Taylor Swift)**

We begin to hear everybody go silent and Max comes on.

"Hey everybody. Welcome to our first ever talent show. The first performance is Marlene Carter and Christina Kravits with Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne."

Everybody cheers and Christina and Marlene walk onto the stage.

 **40 minutes later**

I'm a little nervous when Lauren finishes because that means that i'm next. After everyone stops cheering, Max calls me on and I walk onto the stage with my guitar. The backup singers have been in the back since the first performance and so have the drummer, guitarist, and pianist.

I stand in the middle of the stage and begin to sing.

 **Mean: By Taylor Swift**

 **You**

 **With your words like knives**

 **And swords and weapons that you use against me**

 **You**

 **Have knocked me off my feet again**

 **Got me feeling like a nothing**

 **You**

 **With your voice like nails**

 **On a chalk board**

 **Calling me out when i'm wounded**

 **You**

 **Picking on the weaker man**

 **You can take me down**

 **With just one single blow**

 **But you don't know what you don't know**

 **Someday i'll be living in a big old city**

 **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

 **Someday i'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

 **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

 **Why you gotta be so mean?**

 **You**

 **With your switching sides**

 **And your wildfire lies and your humiliation**

 **You**

 **Have pointed out my flaws again**

 **As if I don't already see them**

 **I walk with my head down**

 **Try to block you out 'cause I never impress you**

 **I just want to feel okay again**

 **I bet you got pushed around**

 **Somebody made you cold**

 **But the cycle ends right now**

 **'Cause you can't lead me down that road**

 **And you don't know what you don't know**

 **Someday i'll be living in a big old city**

 **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

 **Someday i'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

 **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

 **Why you gotta be so mean?**

 **And I can see you years from now in a bar**

 **Talking over a football game**

 **With that same big loud opinion**

 **But nobody's listening**

 **Washed up and ranting**

 **About the same old bitter things**

 **Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**

 **But all you are is mean**

 **All you are is mean**

 **And a liar**

 **And pathetic**

 **And alone in life and mean**

 **And mean (4)**

 **But someday i'll be living in a big old city**

 **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

 **Yeah**

 **Someday i'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

 **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

 **Why you gotta be so (mean)**

 **Someday i'll be living in a big old city**

 **(Why you gotta be so mean)**

 **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

 **(Why you gotta be so mean)**

 **Someday i'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

 **(Why you gotta be so mean)**

 **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

 **Why you gotta be so mean?**

 **End of song**

Once i'm done singing, everybody claps and cheers. Including some of the teachers. And after everybody settles down, all of us performers are called back onto the stage. And so is Max.

"Alright everyone. We all agree that everybody up here did an amazing job on their songs. But there is only one winner in the talent show. And all of us teachers have agreed that the performer who did the best was Tris Prior." He announces

Everybody claps and cheers for me, except for the popular kids. But Four gives me a smile. Then Max comes up to me and gives me a trophy and dismisses everyone to their buses. When I get off the stage, Tori's there waiting for me.

"That was so amazing, Tris."

"Thanks."

"So you actually wrote that song?"

"Yea."

"Well you did a vey good job."

I smile at her.

"You wrote that song because those kids are always bullying you, right?"

"Yea. I just hope the bullying doesn't get any worse."

"Well, if it does. Tell me, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks."

"I'll see ya later."

I walk out of the auditorium with everyone else and go to my locker and collect all my things and head to the bus.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once I get on the school bus, the bullying begins.

"Hey stiff! You really think you can beat us, ha?" Peter shouts

"We know that song was about us! Someone can't keep their mouth shut?" Eric says and everyone laughs

"I hated that song. We were all so much better then you." Christina says

"I bet she was sleeping with the male teachers and that's why she got first place." Molly says

"Alright guys, come on, leave her alone." Four says

I turn around, shocked that he was standing up for me for the very first time.

"What?" Lauren asks surprised

"There's no need to pick on her like that. I thought her song was good. Very good actually." He says while looking at me

I quickly turn around and everyone else goes back to their usual conversations.

The whole bus ride goes by quickly and before I know it, the bus stops right by my house and I quickly get off with all my things.

I walk slowly into my house and see that my mother's there. And she's sitting at the table.

"So are you gonna go and get a job, or do I have to work at the diner every Friday and the Eaton mansion every weekend?" I say

She stays silent for a minute while I get a bottle of water. When I turn back around to look at her, I realize that she's back to wearing gray clothing.

"I went to talk to your father at Marcus Eaton's mansion."

I look at her, shocked.

"What?"

"I talked to him and he said that him and Caleb have been keeping touch ever since he left for college."

"He's been keeping touch with Caleb all this time and he was too lazy to keep in touch with me?"

"Beatrice. I know your mad but try to calm down. They're both coming over for dinner tonight."

"What?"

"Beatrice. Please calm down."

"No. They abandoned us."

I run up to my room and slam the door shut and jump on my bed and fall asleep.

 **6 hours later**

I feel somebody shaking my shoulder and I open my eyes and see my mom.

"Beatrice. Get dressed, Caleb and your father are here." She says and leaves

I get out of my bed and just walk downstairs without changing my clothes. I see my father and caleb sitting at the table with my mother and they're all waiting for me. Caleb sees me and he gets up and tries to give me a hug but I just glare at him and sit at the table with them. Caleb takes his seat next to dad again.

"So Beatrice, how've you been doing?" My father asks

"Why do you care?"

"Beatrice." My mother says

"Stop calling me that! I hate when everyone calls me 'Beatrice'. My name's Tris." I say

"Tris. Please calm down." My mom says

"Tris. Please, we're sorry we left but we didn't wanna be here anymore. Mom was too much for us." Caleb says

"Well obviously there was something wrong with me too."

"No Tris, you had nothing to do with why we left." My father says

"Really, then why didn't you ever talk to me. And you Caleb, why didn't you ever send me any e-mails for the past two years. I sent you so many but you never responded."

"I'm sorry Tris. But I couldn't talk to you because I didn't know what to say. And dad never talked with you because he thought you were better of without him." Caleb says

I start to cry

"Are you fucking kidding me! I was bullied since second grade and I never had any support from any of you. And guess what? The bullying is still going on. Ever since you guys left me with my drug addicted and abusive mom, everything turned even more awful for me. We were all supposed to be a selfless family, but now we're selfish and we only think about ourselves. All I needed throughout all the bullying was a supportive family. But I still couldn't get that because none of you cared about me!" I start to walk up the stairs to my room

"Tris. Please wait, we're sorry." My father says

"No. I hate all of you!" I say

I run up the stairs and fling my door open and slam it shut and lock it. And then I throw myself down on my bed and start to cry until I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I wake up to a knock on my door. I get up out of my bed, unlock my door and open it and see my father.

"What do you want?"

"Breakfast is ready. Listen sweetie, i'm sorry that me and Caleb left you with your mother but we had to go on with our lives."

"By leaving me behind? Didn't you guys think that I would wanna come with you?"

"Look. We're sorry. Ok?"

I slam the door in his face and I get ready for school.

After i'm dressed, I grab my bookbag and purse and I walk out of my bedroom to go downstairs to eat breakfast. I see my parents sitting at the table and eating scrambled eggs with pancakes. I sit down with them and I begin to eat my food.

"So where's Caleb?" I ask my dad

"He went back to college. It's only 15 minutes away."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Your mother and I have decided to try to get back together."

"Why?"

"Because we want you to have a family you deserve." My mother says

"What?"

"We felt bad that you didn't really have a lot of support while you were growing up. And your mother's gonna be working again. I got her a job at the diner that you work at." My father says

"Ok. Well, i'm going to school now."

I get out of my seat and walk out the door with my things and I walk towards the school bus stop.

I wait there for 15 minutes and I see the bus come around the corner. When it stops, I get on and sit in the front like I always do. I hear everyone on the bus giggling and some just burst out laughing. I don't look back at any of them, I just look ahead.

When I get off the bus and into the school, I walk straight to my locker. And I realize that everybody's looking at me and trying to hide their laughs. I don't know what I did that was so funny, so I just try to ignore them.

I walk into math class with my books and purse and I sit down at my regular seat. The people in my class are laughing too. I look behind me and I see everyone looking at me and giggling, except for Four. He just sits there at his desk and looks at me with pity. I turn back around and wait for Mrs. Black to get in here. When she does, she begins class.

I get out of math class and everyone is still laughing at me. I go back to my locker and get my books for my next class. As I get my books out of my locker, I feel a light hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Susan.

"Susan? What are you doing here?"

"Did you see the video on Lauren's page?"

"What video?"

"Oh my gosh. Beatrice i'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? What's that video about?"

She gets out her phone and types something in and she gives it to me.

I look at it and see a video titled, "Tris Prior: The school's whore" I click on the video and see a girl that has a cardboard mask on her face with my picture on it and a fake pregnant stomach.

I play the video.

A teenage boy walks down the street and the girl disguised as me walks in front of him.

"Hi, i'm Tris Prior. Wanna have a good time?"

"You smell disgusting. When was the last time you took a shower?" The boy says

"C'mon! I'll pay you."

Everyone starts laughing when I give the phone back to Susan. I get all of my things out of my locker and throw my books in and slam it shut and start running down the hallways with everyone still laughing.

I slam open the doors and I begin to run home.

Once I get inside my house and I catch my breath, I start to cry, harder then I ever had. I look around the house and I see that i'm all alone. I walk upstairs and I get my phone out of my purse and sit on my bed. And I begin my text messages.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I just wanted you to know that I love you and forgive you for all the things that you have done to me. I appreciate that you tried to change for me. I know that you probably didn't want to change and throw all of your terrible habbits away. But I thought that it was brave and selfless for you to do that for me. I'm sorry for talking back to you. I just thought it was strange that you just changed all of a sudden, and it made me mad because I knew that you could've changed sooner._

 _Anyway, I can't stand all of the bullying that i'm going through. I'm home right now and i've decided that I don't want to live anymore with all the crap going on in school. I'm sorry that this text message is the last time i'm ever gonna communicate with you. Please forgive me for everything. And again, I forgive you for everything. I love you. Goodbye._

 _P.S: A girl named Lauren Teller was the one that made me decide my fate. The other bullies had nothing to do with it._

I save this text message and decide that i'll send it with all the other ones. I start my next message.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Believe it or not, I was really happy when you came home. I was just angry that you decided to come home after all this time. I was even more angry when I found out that you were living in the Eaton mansion when I first got there. I'm sorry for treating you like crap when you first came back home. I want you to know that I love you and forgive you for everything._

 _The true purpose of me writing this text message is because the bullying that i've endured has really gotten to me. One of them made a very cruel video this morning and the whole school has seen it and laughed in my face. I'm in my room and i've decided that I want to end my life. I know that you are a christian and that suicide is a sin, but before I die, i'm gonna pray and tell God and Jesus that i'm sorry and to please except me into Heaven. I forgive you for everything. And I hope you forgive me. I love you. Goodbye._

 _P.S: A girl named Lauren Teller was the one that made me decide my fate. The other bullies had nothing to do with it_

I save this draft.

 _Dear Caleb,_

 _I just wanted to tell you that i'm sorry for the way I treated you when you first came back home. I was mad at you because everytime I e-mailed you, you never responded. The truth is, I really think you are the best older brother a younger sister could have. And I would've ran off to college just like you did if I were you._

 _I'm texting you because I wanted to tell you that i'm done with all of the bullying. I can't take it anymore and I want to die very badly. I'm sorry that i'm being selfish. Normally you would scold me for my selfishness, but I really don't want to hear it. I'm really sorry. I forgive you for everything. And I hope you forgive me. I love you. Goodbye._

 _P.S: A girl named Lauren Teller was the one that made me decide my fate. The other bullies had nothing to do with it._

I take all three of my saved messages and send them to my mom, dad, and Caleb. I get off of my bed and decide to walk around the house before I do it.

 **Natalie's P.O.V**

After I waited on my ninth table, I feel my phone viberating in my pocket. I take it out and find a text message from Tris. I read it as I walk to get food for the tables.

After I finish reading the text, I drop the tray out of my hand and I run out the door and start running towards my house.

 **Andrew's P.O.V**

I'm doing all kinds of work on my computer. It's a busy day and there's paperwork all over my desk. I stop working when I hear my phone go off and I see a text from Tris. I take a break from my work to read it.

After I finish, I jump out of my chair and open my office door and run downstairs and I quickly run out of the mansion and I decide to run home as fast as I can.

 **Caleb's P.O.V**

I'm in my second class in college, we're doing partner work and working on a huge project that's due in a month. I'm working on this project with my close friend, Fernando. I take a break and pick my phone up off the desk when I hear it viberate. I see that it's a message from Tris and I start reading it.

After I finish, I quickly jump out of my desk and run out of my class room and out of the school. I quickly run to my car and I start driving home. I drive faster then I ever did in the car.

When I get 10 minutes away from my house, I call an amublance and they tell me that they're on their way to my house.

I see my house when I turn the corner. I park in the yard and I run into the house.

"Beatrice!" I scream

There's no answer so I run upstairs and look in her room and I don't see her. I run into the bathroom and I see her laying there with a bottle of pills that's half empty in her hand. I run over to her and I quickly perform CPR on her. I hear the front door being kicked down and a bunch of footsteps running up the stairs.

 **Tris's P.O.V**

I realize that i've been walking around my house for 15 minutes. I walk into the bathroom and look in the medicine cabinet and I find a whole bunch of medicines. I pick out an orange bottle of pills and I open it and pour a little bit of half the bottle in my hand. I look at the pills and I throw them all into my mouth and gulp them down. I lay on the bathroom floor and I wait to die.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Tris's P.O.V**

When I wake up I hear a low volumed beeping sound. I open my eyes and I see that i'm in a small white room. For a minute, I think i'm in Heaven. But then I see my parents and Caleb sitting on both sides of me. My parents on the right and Caleb on the left.

"Beatrice?" My mom says

I turn on her side and I see her smiling at me. I smile back.

"Why didn't you tell us that the bullying was this bad?" My dad asks

"I didn't want anyone to know because I thought I could last one more year with them." I tell him

"What was the video about?" Caleb asks

"Celeb." My dad says to him

"You don't have to answer that, sweetie." My mom says

"No. It's fine." I take my phone out of my mom's hand and look up the video and give it to Caleb

"Go on. Watch it. Everyone at my school saw it. Doesn't matter if you do." I tell him

I let him watch it and when he finishes it, he quickly logs out of it and gives it to my mom.

"That's so cruel." He says

"I really don't want to talk about it. Would you guys like to watch it?" I ask my parents

They both shake their heads 'no' and my mom puts the phone on the hospital night stand.

"Are you hungry?" My mom asks

"No. I'm just tired."

"Then lay down and go to sleep."

She strokes my hair as my eyes slowly close.

 **2 hours later**

 **Four's P.O.V**

 **Zeke and Uriah's house**

Me and my friends are sitting in Zeke's room and watching Ridiculousness on MTV. Zeke's room is huge so it has two couches and three bean bag chairs. Marlene, Christina, and Shauna are sitting in the bean bag chairs, Myra, Edward, Will, Uriah, and Lynn are sitting on the couches and me and Zeke are sitting on his bed. Lauren, Peter, Molly, Drew, and Eric had to stay after school because they were the ones that made the video.

We begin to hear footsteps pounding up the stairs and then the door flys open and we all see Zeke and Uriah's mom, Hana.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Zeke asks

"Turn on the news." She says

"Why?" Uriah asks

"Your classmate, Tris Prior tried to kill herself a few hours ago. She's at the hospital."

Zeke grabs the remote off his bed and turns it to the news station. There's a female news reporter on the screen.

"Hello. I'm Kathrine Foxx and i'm standing outside Andrew Prior's old house where his seventeen year-old daughter, Beatrice Prior tried to kill herself. We asked the paramedics for information on what happened and they said that she tried to overdose herself with a bottle of pills by only using half of the bottle. She's in the hospital now and her older brother, Caleb Prior said that she only did it because a video surfaced on Facebook about her. She is-"

Zeke turns the channel and we all look at eachother with horror on our faces. Marlene starts to cry and Uriah tries to comfort her.

"Do you guys think she also did it because of us?" Shauna asks

"Probably." Will says

"I feel so bad." Christina says

"Should we visit her at the hospital?" Myra says

"I want to." Uriah says

"Yea. Let's go." I say


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Tris's P.O.V**

I'm laying on my hospital bed and reading my book with my dad sitting next to my bed doing his work. I look up at the door and see my mom come in.

"Tris. There are people here to see you. Can I bring them in?"

"Sure."

She tells whoever is in the hallway to come in. To my surprise, it's Four and his friends.

I stare at all of them in silence.

"Mom? Dad?"

They both turn to me.

"Can you please give me a few minutes?"

My mom walks out the door and my dad follows her out and closes the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I ask harshly

"We wanted to visit you." Four says

"Why? Why do you even care?"

"We wanted to know if you were ok." Zeke says

"Do I look ok to you?"

"Listen Tris, we wanted to tell you that we're sorry." Will says

"For what? Letting Lauren post that video? Harassing me in the girls' locker room? Insulting me? Calling me a slut? Stealing my clothes? Vandalizing my locker? Tripping me at school? What are you sorry for?"

"Everything." Edward says

"It's a little to late for apoligies, don't you think?"

They all stay silent and look at with pity. And I hate it.

"You know what? Just get the hell outta here."

"Tris. Please." Christina says

"No. I want you all to leave. And Four, tell your father that I quit my job. Get out. All of you."

They all look at me one last time and begin to pile out of the room. A minute later, my family walks back in.

"Tris? Are you ok?" My dad asks

"No. When can I go home?"

"The doctor said you can leave tomorrow." My mom says

"Good."

"It's late. You should go to sleep." Caleb says

"Ok. Are you going back to college?"

"Yea. I need to finish an important project with my partner."

"Ok. I love you." I reach out to give him a hug and he hugs back

"I love you, too. I'll see you later." He says as he walks out of the room

I lay back on my bed and fall asleep.

 **The next day**

I just got out of my hospital gown and i'm now in my regular clothes. My mom is just sitting there and watching me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"After you fell asleep. Your father and I were talking about you being home schooled. We already talked to your teachers and they agree that you should go along with it. Mrs. Black offered to come everyday to the house and give you your lessons after school. Do you want to do that?"

"Sure."

"Ok. I'll call her when we get home." She says as we walk out of my hospital room and to the car

While we drive home, me and my mom begin a small conversation.

"I heard from Tobias that you quit your job at his father's mansion."

"I didn't want to work there anymore."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Ok."

We're silent the rest of the way home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **A/N Attention all readers, i've been getting reviews about how I should make my chapters longer. I just want to tell you guys that i'm not that good at writing and I try my very best for each of my stories and chapters. And also, I write all of my ideas for fanfictions in a notebook and i'm confident with my ideas. Just to let you guys know, fanfictions don't have to be perfect. I've read fanfictions that have chapters that are as short as mine and I don't tell them to make them longer. And I know that I haven't been updating alot, but that's because i'm trying to read fanfictions myself. I mean, i'm happy that you guys like reading my fanfictions and that makes me feel confident. I also like how you follow me and leave reviews but can you please leave nice reviews. Plus, I like writing fanfictions with Tris as a christian. I have a big imagination and is the only place I can share my ideas, so please respect them. Here's my chapter!**

 **One month later**

It's been a month since i've been to school and seen anyone from there. I've been getting text messages, phone calls, and e-mails from Four ever since the night I got home from he hospital, i've also been getting them from his friends. They're all telling me that they're sorry for everything that they've put me through and they want to make it up to me by being my friends. How can you forgive people that have been bullying you since second grade? I have no idea how to forgive them. But right now, it's 11:53 p.m and i'm doing the homework that Mrs black gave to me today while my parents are asleep.

I take a break when I hear a knock on my window. I get up from my desk chair and push the curtains to the side and I see Four sitting there. I sigh and open my window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you." I tell him harshly

I begin to shut my window but he stops me.

"Can I please come in?"

"No."

"Please. I just wanna talk."

I sigh again and step to the side so he can enter. When he gets in, he walks to my bed and sits on it. I stand near the window with my arms crossed.

"Aren't you gonna talk?"

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" He says, patting the spot next to him

"No. Talk. But keep your voice down. My parents are sleeping."

"Ok. Well. I just want you to know that we all feel guilty for what we did to you. But you have to understand that we didn't know that Lauren, Drew, Peter, Eric, and Molly were planning to do that."

"So you think that i'm just gonna forgive you guys for torturing me since we were kids? Is that what you think's gonna happen?"

"No. I know that if you wanna forgive us it's gonna take time. I know that we did some awful stuff to you for a very long time and we want you to know that we regret it."

"So you're just now saying sorry to me when you could've done it a long time ago. You know what, I think that you guys are only sorry because I tried to kill myself. That's the only reason why you guys are sorry, right?"

"No. Tris. Listen. We didn't realize that all this stuff would hurt you that much."

I start to feel tears dripping from my eyes so I just try to hide them. But Four notices and he gets up off my bed and walks over to me. He stops in front of me and tries to wipe them away with his hand but I step back and walk past him and walk over to stand by my bed.

"Can you please leave."

"No. Tris we want to make it up to you."

"Leave. I have to finish this homework tonight so I can study for the history test that Mrs. Black is gonna drop off tomorrow. And my parents are asleep and I don't want to wake them up, they'll probably think that i'm gonna kill myself again."

He looks at me with pity.

"Quit looking at me like that. I hate when people pity me. Get out." I say, back to my harsh voice

He looks down and back at me and climbs out my window. I hurry over and lock it so he doesn't get in and I shut the curtains and finish my homework while I try to fight falling asleep. When I finally get it all done, I fall onto my bed and immediately fall asleep.

 **The next day**

I get up out of my bed after I hear my alarm clock go off and I get ready for work at the diner. I'm going in early because I called Johanna and she said that I could work until my teacher comes by with my work. After I get dressed in my uniform, I walk down for breakfast. I see both of my parents sitting across from eachother at the table and I join them.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" My mother asks

"Good. I guess."

My parents resume their conversation while I start eating my breakfast. While i'm eating, I decide that I don't really want to be home schooled anymore.

"Hey guys?" They turn to me

"I don't want to be home schooled anymore."

"Really? Why?" My dad asks

"Four came over to the house last night and told me that him and his friends feel sorry for bullying me all these years."

"Who's Four?" They both ask in unison

"Tobias Eaton. Four's his nickname."

They both nod their heads.

"I've also decided that I wanna go back to work at his father's mansion tomorrow. Four and his friends always hang out there, so that would be a good time to tell that I forgive them for all of the things that they've done to me."

"Ok. That's fine. Wait! Were those the kids that came to see you?" My mom asks

"Yea."

"Well i'm happy that you're gonna forgive them. I'm also happy that you forgave me and you're gonna try to get your life back to normal."

"I'll always forgive you, mom."

She reaches over to give me a hug and I accept it.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, mom."

I look down at my watch and I see that it's time for me to go to work.

"I gotta go. I'll see you at the bus stop, mom."

I walk out the door and I stop walking when I get to the bus stop. I only wait five minutes for it until it comes around the corner and I turn around to find my mom walking towards me with her purse. When the bus stops to let us on, me and my mom sit together and I put my head on her shoulder and keep it there until we get to the diner.

Johanna greets us when we walk in.

"Hello girls, how've you been?"

"We're doing good. Thanks." My mom responds

We both head to the breakroom to drop off our bags, but Johanna stops me.

"Beatrice? May I talk to you?"

"Sure."

I follow her to her office and she tells me to sit down in front of her desk.

"Beatrice. I want to tell you that i'm sorry for what happened. I cried when I heard that you tried to do that to yourself."

"I know. I'm really sorry for doing that. I just didn't know what to do. I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's alright. But please don't do it again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. So have you heard from some of your classmates?

"Yes. Marcus Eaton's son was one of the people that picked on me. But he came over last night and told me that him and his friends were sorry for what they did to me. I didn't know what to do because I was so tired when he came over."

"Did you forgive him?"

"Well. Not then. But I decided that i'll forgive him and his friends tomorrow at his mansion when I go back to being one of the maids."

She smiled at me.

"Good. Forgiveness is always the answer."

"I know. That's why i'm doing it. For me. Not them. I'm gonna get to work."

"Ok. Go ahead. I'll see you later."

"See ya." I say and walk out of the office.

 **Time lapse**

I walk out of the diner at the end of my shift and I head towards the bus stop to go home. My mom has to work the whole day so she had to stay. I get on the bus when it stops in front of me and I wait awhile for it to stop at my house. I get there just in time to see Mrs. Black pull in to my driveway.

When I get off, I greet her and we walk into my house so she can give me my lessons.

"Mrs. Black? Can I tell you something?"

"Yea. What is it?"

"I talked to my parents this morning and I told them that I wanna go back to school. They said I can."

"Are you sure you wanna go back?"

"Yea. The kids that bullied me said that they're very sorry and they wanna be friends with me."

"Alright. If this is really what you want?"

"I really want this."

"Alright. I'll talk to the principal. But now, let's get to your lessons."

 **Time lapse**

 **1:22 a.m**

I wake up to a knock on my window and I already know it's Four. I get out of my bed and open it for him to come in.

"Hi." I say to him

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you're ever gonna come back to school."

"Actually, I am. I going back tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yea. I don't like being home schooled."

"Good. My dad told me that your dad called him and he said that you want your maid job back."

"Yea. I'm trying to make my life normal."

"Well. I'm happy that you're coming back."

"Me to."

We stand their in an awkward silence. Until he breaks it.

"So listen, remember when I told you that my friends and I are very sorry?"

"Yea. I remember."

"We really are, you know?"

"I know. And I want you guys to know that I forgive you."

"Really?" He says with a smile

"Yea. I was waiting till tomorrow to tell you guys when I go back to working at your house. But since you're here. I decided to do it now."

"Tris. Thank you. You won't regret this. I swear."

I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

"You know when I told you that I had a crush on you since second grade?"

"Yea."

"I just wanted you to know that I wasn't lying about that. I meant it."

"I know you did. I think i've always had a crush on you, too."

"Really?"

"Yea. I guess deep down, i've always had feelings for you."

He smiles at me and it makes me want to kiss him.

He begins to walk over to me and I get really nervous. He puts my face between his hands and he pulls me to his lips. When our lips touch, it feels like my heart is beating a thousand miles per hour and there's no way to stop it. And as his warm and soft lips move against mine, I begin to melt.

He pulls back and then kisses my forehead.

"I really don't wanna leave but I have to before anyone finds out that i'm gone."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm having a sleepover with my friends. You know, the friends that came with me to visit you at the hospital. Lauren, Peter, Molly, Drew, and Eric are in a whole lot of trouble for making that video. And we're no longer friends with them. You wanna join us?"

"Yea. That would be nice."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

When he crawls out my window, I close it and walk over to my bed and jump on it.

And I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I wake up on a Saturday morning and begin to get my bag packed for Four's sleepover. I put my uniform on and go downstairs for breakfast with my overnight bag and my purse. I see my mom and dad sitting at the table, my mom still has her pj's on because she doesn't work on weekends and my dad is in one of his regular ol' suits that he always wears for work at Marcus's mansion.

"I hear that Tobias is having a sleepover with all of his friends, and he invited you." My dad says

"How did you know?"

"Because Marcus told me all about it, he thought it was nice of Tobias to invite you."

"It was. Tobias came over last night to tell me that he wanted me to come."

'And then he kissed me.' I thought to myself

"What?" My parents say in unison

I didn't realize I said the last part out loud.

"He kissed me before he left."

"Really?" My dad asks

"Yea"

"Did you two do anything else before he left?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Sex? No, not at all."

"Ok. I was just checking."

"Well, you don't have to."

"Alrighty."

"I need to get to work now."

"I'll drive you. I gotta go, too."

My dad and I walk out of the house after kissing mom goodbye and walk to his car.

Half way through the car ride, my dad speaks up again about the sleepover.

"Did Tobias tell you what activities he was planning for the sleepover?"

"No. But if I had to guess, we're all probably gonna play games, eat food, and watch movies. All the things that you normally do at a sleepover."

"Ok."

For the rest of the car ride we're silent, and when we get inside the mansion we go our separate ways. He walks to his office and I head to Four's room to drop off my bag. His door's open and I see him laying on his bed and throwing a football in the air and catching it when it comes back down. I knock on the door so he knows i'm here and he sits up.

"Hey. You can put your bag in the corner. The others are gonna be here at 4 p.m. My father said that you can stop working at that time and another maid'll take over."

"Ok. Cool." I say as I put my bag in the corner

"Is this your first sleepover?" He asks me

"Yea. Why?"

"I was just asking. We're gonna play two games. 'Candor or Dauntless' and 'Never have I ever.'"

"How do you play those games?"

"Candor or Dauntless is like Truth or Dare. If you pick Candor, that mean someone has to ask you a question and you have to answer it, truthfully. If you pick Dauntless, someone dares you to do something. But if you fail to answer a question or do a dare, you have to take one piece of clothing off. But it can't be your socks or shoes."

"Oh crap."

"Yea. It's pretty fun, though."

"How do you play 'Never have I ever?'"

"I'll give you an example, if I say Never have I ever Kissed a girl. Then the players that have kissed a girl take a drink of beer. I would be one of them. But we're not allowed to drink beer in this house so we have to dring pop."

"Alright. Well, do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes, I do. I would like french toast with maple syrup on top and a side of beacon with orange juice, please."

"Ok. I'll be back with your order."

He laughs when I walk out of the room and I head downstairs to give the chef Four's order. I wait for fifteen minutes while the chef cooks the food. The other maids told me that if I leave the kitchen when he's making food that takes twenty minutes or less to make, he'll get pissed because he's too lazy to leave the kitchen and he's not a people person. He works in the kitchen because people cook more and talk less. When he's done, he hands me the plate of food and the juice and I walk out of the kitchen and walk up the stairs back to Four's room.

"Hey. I got your food."

"Thanks." He says as he puts his "American Sniper" book down and takes the food out of my hands

"You're welcome. Need anything else?"

"Yes actually."

"What?"

"Can you come here?"

I slowly walk over to him and he pats the seat next to him. I sit down and put both my hands on his big desk. He puts one of his hands on mine and the other on the back of my head and pulls me close and kisses me. It soon turns into a make out session and we get up out of our seats and he backs me up so that I fall on his bed and he gets on top of me. We begin kissing again and he starts to slowly rub his hand up and down my body. He stops at my pants and he tries to unbutton them but I quickly stop him.

"This is going way too fast, Four."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that."

"It's fine. I'm just a little confused."

"What are you confused about?"

"You kissed me last night and we just made out."

"Are you wondering if we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yea."

"Well, I want to be. Do you?"

"Yea."

"Ok. Then we are."

"That's it?"

"What?"

"Your not gonna ask me?"

He chuckles and takes both of my hands in his.

"Beatrice Natalie Prior, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I will."

"Your turn."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you gonna ask me to be your boyfriend?"

I take his hands in mine like he did to me.

"Tobias Marcus Eaton, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. I will."

"Good?"

"Good."

We both share a laugh and he pulls me in for a kiss. I pull away and I lean my forehead on his.

"Do you need anything else before I go back to work?"

"You don't have to. Your job is to be my maid and I don't need anything right now. Can you stay with me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too."

And we get lost in another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The day went by with me spending time with Tobias and getting whatever food he wanted. It was almost four o'clock so I got out of my maid uniform and we decided to go downstairs and get snacks before everyone showed up and the other maid took over. We got whatever we could but the other maid said she was gonna be ordering two boxes of pizza and wings for us and was gonna bake us dauntless cake. When she said that, we put all of the food that we got back in the cupboards and thanked her and waited in Tobias's room.

"Tris. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you not call me Tobias when the others get here?"

"Why? Don't they already know your name?"

"No. I told my dad never to mention my name to anyone but the people that work here."

"So you want me to call you 'Four' the whole night when I know your real name?"

"If you don't mind?"

"If you want me to call you by your nickname the whole night then I will."

"Great. Thanks."

We're interrupted by his bedroom door slamming open and everyone flooding in with their overnight bags.

"Let's get this party started, bitches!" Zeke shouts and we all laugh

"Alright, calm down, Zeke. We're gonna start off by playing Candor or Dauntless." Tobias says

"Yes! I love that game!" Christina yells

"Well let's get in a circle then." Zeke says

Christina comes over to me and takes my hand and makes me sit by her.

"I'll go first. Tris. Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks

"Candor."

"Are you and Four dating?"

"What?"

"He told us that he liked you after we visited you at the hospital, and what went on when he went to visit you in the middle of the night."

"Yes. We are dating. Which is kinda weird." I say

"Why is it weird?" Will asks

"Isn't it obvious? I'm dating a guy that used to make my life miserable. And not to mention his friends that also made my life miserable."

"We are really sorry." Myra says

"You sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" Edward says

"Don't you guys think it's weird that after I tried to kill myself you come to the hospital and tell me your sorry for everything that you guys did to me. And for the video that Lauren, Peter, Molly, Drew, and Eric made that everyone at school saw?"

"We were sorry. And we still are." Uriah says

"But if I hadn't of tried to kill myself you guys would still be torturing me like you did since second grade and you wouldn't be sorry for anything that you did to me. It's like you're all only being my friends because you think i'm crazy for trying to kill myself and you just feel bad."

"It's not like that." Marlene says

"No it's exactly like that." I says getting up  
"How stupid do you guys think I am? You've picked on me since we were kids! I had nobody to talk to during school! I sat by myself at lunch! You'd throw things at me during classes and lunch when the teachers weren't looking! I could barely go on social media because you guys were picking on me there as well! And you've called me names for years and spread rumors about me being pregnant! Did you guys even know that while you were living perfect lives at home with your families, I was living with an abusive drug addicted mom who hit me every day since my dad left us! And then after he left, my brother left for college and now both of them are back in my life and my mother is being selfless and kind again! And that's all because they felt bad for me! My dad and brother came back because they felt bad for me! My mother changed back to her kind self because she felt bad for me! And now you guys have stopped bullying me after I tried to kill myself because you felt bad for me! And you know what? I'm tired of people pitying me and being nice to me because i've had a terrible life! I'm sick of it! You guys just want to be my friends because you feel bad for me and Four just wants to date me because he feels bad for me!"

"That's not true." Four says

"Yes it is." I say and then go over to the corner of the room and pick up my bag and walk towards the door

"Wait! Don't go." Four says

I just ignore him and open the door. But before I walk out, someone grabs my hand and spins me around.

Four

"What?" I spat at him

"Don't go. Please."

"Forget it. Everything I told you is true. You just wanna date me because you feel bad."

"No, I don't. I love you."

"Well I don't love you. I can't believe I fell for you. I'm so stupid." I shake his hand off and I walk out the door and I run down the stairs and out the door

I don't feel like taking the bus so I decide to walk home while listening to music. It takes me a while to get home because I stopped by McDonalds to get something to eat. By the time I get home, I realize that i'm crying and I see that it's 6 p.m so I hurry up to my room and put my pj's on and go on my computer to check my e-mail to see if Caleb sent me anything. Instead I find e-mails from Four and everyone else. I just delete them all and get my phone out of my bag and I find more messages. I tell them to leave me alone and I shut my phone off and lay on my bed and fall asleep.

 **A/N Just to let you guys know, Tris is gonna forgive Four and his friends and they're all gonna be friends again soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I wake up on a Sunday morning and find myself lying in my own bed. I get confused but then I remember the events of yesterday. I know they're only sorry about what they did because I tried to kill myself. I'm not stupid.

I get up off my bed and get dressed for the day. I realize that I have to work on Sunday since I walked out on everybody. But I know that i'm gonna have to be around them so I make a call to the mansion and tell the workers that i'm sick.

I walk downstairs and my parents are shocked to see me.

"I thought you were sleeping over at the mansion." My mom says

"I left."

"Why? Did they do something?"

I sigh

"They're only sorry for bullying me because I tried to kill myself. If I hadn't of tried they'd still be picking on me. That's why I left."

"So you just walked out without telling me?" My dad asks

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't stay there with them."

"But you have to go back because you work there on the weekends." My mom says

"I called in sick."

"What? You can't lie to them." My dad says

"I'm sorry, dad."

"It's fine. But we still need to get to work. C'mon"

"Dad, please don't make me go. I don't wanna talk to them. Just let me take a day off. Please."

"Alright. You can take a day off. But you know you're gonna see them at school, right?"

"I know. I'm not looking forward to that."

"I know you're not. But I have to get to work, ok?"

"Ok. I love ya."

"I love you, too."

He goes over and kisses mom on the cheek and walks out the door.

"Are you gonna be ok with seeing them at school tomorrow?" My mom asks

"I don't know."

 **Time lapse**  
 **1:00 a.m**

I wake up in the middle of the night to my phone. I look at it and see a text message from Four. It says:

 **Meet me at the park. I really wanna talk to you.**

 **-Four**

I text back:

 **Leave me alone. We have school tomorrow and i'm trying to sleep.**

 **-Tris**

He texts back:

 **Please. I'm begging you.**

 **-Four**

I give up and text him:

 **Fine. I'll be there in 5 minutes.**

 **-Tris**

I get out of my bed and put a robe and shoes on and I slowly and quietly walk out of the house and to the park.

I see Four sitting on one of the park benches and I sit next to him. I feel his eyes on me but I just look down at my hands.

"I know how you feel, you know?" He says

"What?"

"I was abused, too. And I still am."

"By who?"

"My dad."

"You're lying. I met Marcus and he's a good man."

"He isn't to me."

"I'm sorry but I need proof of that."

He gets up off the bench and takes his shirt off. I gasp when I see what's on his back. A tattoo and belt wounds.

"Oh my god. What did he do?"

"He beats me with his belt sometimes when everyones asleep. He hits my mother, too."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But i'm tired of it."

"What does the tattoo mean? Are they symbols?"

"Yea. The flames stand for bravery, the two hands holding on to eachother stands for selflessness, the tree stands for peace, the scale stands for honesty, and the eye stands for intelligence."

"My tattoo stands for each member of my family."

He smiles a little.

"So is that all you wanna talk about?"

"No. I want you back."

I scoff at him.

"I don't want you back."

"And why not?"

"You don't really care about me."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. Like I said on Saturday, you just feel bad for me."

"No I don't. I really do love you."

"Yea right."

I get up off the bench and begin to walk out of the park. But he grabs on to my hand and turns me around.

"I'm not done talking."

"I don't care. I wanna go home."

"No. We're all sorry, you know?"

"None of you are sorry!" I shout

"Yes we-"

"None of you are sorry!" I scream at him

He stays silent.

I start to walk out of the park again.

"You're just gonna walk out on me like you did at my house?!" He shouts

I ignore him and keep walking.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me when i'm talking to you! Get back here!" He screams

"Don't tell me what to do, you coward!"

I walk faster when I hear him walking faster towards me. But he grabs my arm and turns me around with much more strength than the last time.

"Get off of me!"

"You think you're the only one that's been through hell, ha?!"

"Stay away from me!"

"No! I'm tired of this shit! You're making it so damn difficult!"

"How am I making it difficult! I've been through more hell then you have! You and your asshole friends were the main people that made me suffer!"

"Don't talk about my friends like that!"

"Or what? What? You gonna be like your father and start hitting people that talk back to you?! You spent all of school making my life hell when I was going through it at home too! You're a coward just like your dad! I hate you and i'd rather die then be your girlfriend!"

He looks at me with so much anger and he turns around and kicks the fence.

I get scared of what he's gonna do next so I take off running back to my house.

"Tris! Wait! I'm sorry!"

I just keep on running until I reach my house and I slowly open the door so I don't wake my parents up. I tip toe my way up the stairs and I go into my room and try to go to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **2 months later**

I walk into my school and I quickly go to my locker to pick up my things for first period. It's been two months since I ran away from Four at the park after our argument. It's been two months and Four and his friends always try to talk to me but I just ignore them all and I go back to my school work. I still work at the mansion but I always ignore him when he tries to make conversation with me.

I walk into the math room and everyone goes quiet. I avoid all of the eyes staring at me and I open my notebook and try to solve the questions that Mrs. Black put on the board. All of a sudden, a folded up piece of paper lands on my desk and I open it and find out it's from Four.

 **Tris,**

 **We're all very sorry for being cruel to you. Especially me, I got mad when we had that argument and I didn't mean to scare you. I really want you back and my friends want to be your friends, too. Please forgive us.**

 **I love you,**

 **Tobias**

When i'm done reading the note, I crumble it up and I toss it in the garbage can and get back to work. I can feel Four's eyes burning into the back of my head. I think about turning around to look at him but i'm saved when Mrs. Black enters the room and starts the lesson.

 **Later at lunch**

I sit alone at my own table like i've been doing since second grade. Before I get to eat anything out of my lunch bag, my phone beeps and I see that someone left a message. I open it and I see it's from an unknown number.

 **Meet me on the roof, now.**

I don't know who it's from but i'm absolutely sure it's not from Four or his friends. I get up out of my seat and I hurry to the roof. When I get up there, I see Four and all of his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask

"We all got a text saying, 'Meet me on the roof, now'." Will says

"Really? I got the same one."

"Does anyone know who it's from?" Myra asks us

"It's from us!" We all turn our heads and we see Lauren, Peter, Molly, Drew, and Eric walk onto the roof.

"What's going on?" I ask them

"Shut up, Prior!" Peter snaps at me

"Don't talk to her like that!" Four says and pushes him

"Why are you guys here?" Christina asks

They don't answer, they just open up their bookbags and pull out guns and knives.

"Woah! Where did you get all of that?" Edward asks and we all step back

They still don't answer.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I ask them

"You! You're the reason why we're doing this!" Eric yells

"What did she do?" Christina asks

"She tore us all apart! We were all best friends until we made that video! You guys should've defended us!" Lauren shouts at them

"Why would we defend you? That was a cruel video." Marlene says

"Oh really? Crueler than the videos and pictures that you all put up on the internet of Tris in the locker room?" Molly says

They frown at that and they put their heads down.

"That's what I thought." Molly says

"They regret it." I tell her

Everyone looks at me in shock.

"They told me they were sorry but I was still angry at them for all that they did to me. But now I forgive them. I can't hold a grudge against them forever. If I do, it'll hurt me. And them." I say

Peter scoffs.

"This is ridiculous. We've all been picking on this bitch ever since second grade and now you're all gonna stop?"

"How is it ridiculous. We made her life miserable and we didn't like the way we were treating her. We were hurting her because we thought it was fun. But it turns out it's not. It doesn't feel good to hurt people." Christina says

"Oh yea? What about all those lies you put up on Facebook and Twitter. Spreading rumors, telling everybody she was a pregnant whore?" Eric says

"I quit lying! Lying doesn't help anyone! I'm done with it!" Christina screams at him

"Oh shut up, bitch!" Eric screams

"Don't talk to her like that!" Will screams at him

"Or what?" Eric says aiming the pistol at Will

We all stay quiet until Peter speaks up.

"You're all gonna die. But I think we're gonna kill the gay one first."

We turn to Lynn and she looks terrified.

Peter aims the gun at her head.

"No! Don't shoot her!" I say getting in front of her

Peter walks over to me and slaps me in the face so hard I fall down and the last thing I see is everyone fighting.

 **A/N Sorry it's short. I'll update soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I wake up and when I try to lift my head it starts to ache. I immediately see everyone laying on the ground. But when I try to get to my feet, I feel a gun being pressed to my head and I hear the click that means a bullet is in place. I look up and see Peter holding a gun.

"Peter, please don't do this."

"Shut up, stiff!"

"Did you guys kill them?" I ask tearing up

"No, they're all just knocked out. But some of them might die from blood lost."

"You don't have to do this, Peter."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." He says with an evil smirk

I look behind him and see Molly, Drew, Lauren and Eric laying on the ground.

"Oh my god, did you kill them?"

"Yep. I didn't need them anymore."

"Oh my god, please don't kill me or my friends. Please."

"Shut up. The cops are outside the door and i'm gonna finish you off before they get in here."

He's about to pull the trigger, so I close my eyes and wait for the gun to go off. The gun goes off but I don't feel pain. I open my eyes just in time to see Peter fall to the ground. I turn my head to the right and see Four standing there with the other gun.

His leg is bleeding because he was shot there, I go over to him and he drops the gun to the ground and we hug. We hear a bang and we turn around and see that the door was kicked down and the police and paramedics run in and check on us and our friends.

Two other paramedics come over to us and they help us down the stairs towards all of the ambulance cars that are parked in the lot.

We're both sitting in one of the ambulance cars, watching the others being wheeled into other cars. They're all awake, except for Lynn. Marlene was able to tell me that she was shot in the head and died immediately. I put my head on Four's shoulder and I start to cry. He hugs me tight to him. I pull away from him and I look into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yea. I just got shot in the leg. They already bandaged me up."

"I feel so bad. You and everyone else either got shot, stabbed, or had a body part broken. All I got was a stupid slap across the face that I passed out from."

"Hey, none of this was your fault. Peter and his friends died because they were crazy. They tried to kill us. Everything's gonna be ok, now. I promise."

I look into his eyes and he leans in to kiss me. When our lips touch I feel so many sparks and I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach. He cups my face in his hands and we keep kissing as the ambulance door slams and we're driven away from the school.

 **Graduation day**

School went by very quickly.

Me and my whole grade are sitting in chairs outside on the football field waiting for the principal to call us up onto the stage to get our diplomas. My parents got remarried a few weeks after Peter and his friends tried to kill me and my friends. My mom's five months pregnant with a baby girl that her and my dad are gonna name Abigail. Caleb and I are very excited and we can't wait to meet her.

We all got accepted into the same college because we all wanted to go into law enforcement. We're all super excited to be going to the same school again. But we're really gonna miss are familes, and of course, Lynn.

Her family was devastated about her death. Shauna and Hector have been crying everyday since the funeral. I hurts all of us that she's gone.

My thoughts are interrupted when my name is called and I get out of my seat and go to the stage to get my diploma. Everyone claps as I walk onto the stage. Tori gives me a quick hug and I walk off the stage and head back to my seat.

After everyone's names are called, we go to our families. My parents and Caleb give me big hugs and congradulate me. Two minutes later, Four and the others come up to me while I touch my mom's stomach.

"Oh! Guys, I wanna take a picture of all of you." My mom says

We all get close together and we smile for her.

"Perfect. Thank you." She says

Four takes my hand and we walk off to his new car that his mom got him a month ago.

"I can't believe we finished high school already." I say

"Me neither, i'm so happy that we're all going to the same college together."

We both deeply stare into eachother's eyes and we kiss. I always feel sparks when we kiss. It's my favorite thing to do with him.

We pull away and he strokes my cheek with his hand.

"I love you." He tells me

"I love you, too."

 **The End**

 **A/N I'm sorry that it's another short chapter, I just really want to start a new story and try to finish my other one.**


End file.
